Prior to any building project it is necessary to first establish the building lines. This is accomplished by driving stakes into the ground to locate corners or other reference points of the proposed structure. These stakes are then connected with string to form the building lines which represent the shape of the structure. The stakes, and thus the building lines, must be placed relative to each other at specific angles. The current state of the art includes a variety of devices for determining the measurement/layout of angles, however, they are limited by their ability to only measure/layout one angle at a time before the device must be somehow moved or set up again for the next angle. While this method of layout is standard procedure for the layout of non-regular polygons, a device capable of laying out multiple equal angles, as are found in regular polygons such as hexagonal and octagonal structures, and to do so simultaneously with only one setup of the device, is lacking in the current state of the art. Even transits, which could be used to achieve the layout of a regular polygon, require repetitive movement of the telescope so that one angle at a time may be laid out. The importance of this "one set-up" capability lies in the fact that any additional set-ups/movements required of a survey device greatly increase the possibility of error in the layout. This is particularly true for "do-it-yourselfers" and others who may lack specific skills in the use of surveying instruments.
The objective of the present invention then is to provide an inexpensive device for simplifying the layout of both single and multiple angles when constructing building lines, thus making it possible for both the skilled, and the semi-skilled worker to layout shapes of structures that otherwise would prove too complicated.